A new chance at life
by Runyon
Summary: Naruto botches the Hirashin Jutsu to save Hinata. With no marker and no destination Naruto throws him self, Hinata, and Karuma into time/space as a last ditch attempt to save them. laced with Karuma's potent yokai the three end up in Alageasia more inside
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stared out at what was left of the battle field. The sight only brought him despair, Hinata was sprawled about twenty feet in front of him her legs where bent at an impossible angle he knew she would never walk again as he looked at her threw his bangs. The rest it seemed had died or were dying the White Zetsu were completely overwhelming all of the remaining shinobi. Madara was slowly crawling out of the crater.

Madara was extremely injured mortally even as he noticed his chest cavity was open for him to see. He absentmindedly noticed that he was standing on his own intestine. As he looked over at the one to grant him freedom from this madness he had suffered from living in Obito's body. A soul was not meant to reside in another's body the pain was excruciating and it was only after he entered it did he find out that he couldn't leave, shortly after that , he realized that he couldn't die ether. Or so he thought. That last rasenshuruken had been made with solely the biju's chakra. Looking down and not seeing his normal regeneration was at first shocking, then anger, anger like that which he had never felt. Madara had hated or at least what he truly believed was hate but the feeling that overcame him was far stronger the pure loathing was acutely focused on to one being, Uzumaki Naruto would die. As Madara grabbed a kunai from his leg pouch he realized he couldn't make it to where Naruto was laying. As he stared at his most hated enemy he noticed that he didn't even have the decency to look at him as he died. What was he looking at he thought, that girl is alive, looks like he noticed it as well. I can kill her at least Madara thought as he jumped as far as he could.

Naruto Stared at Hinata he realized they were all dead, he couldn't believe it what did it matter anymore they were all dead. As he looked tears leaked from his eyes all of the anguish was freely displayed for the world for there was no one left to look. He didn't need to hide anymore. Hinata chest raised a fraction of an inch then another before collapsing again. She is alive? He thought thickly. She's Alive! Hope surged threw him if even only she was left he would move the world to just save her. He saw Madara jump he couldn't comprehend it at first half of his chest was gone and it looked as if he was desolveing from the wound out. How could he move? What is he doing? Hinata! With ever last bit of strength he and Kyuubi still possessed Naruto focused on Hinata he would get there in time he had to but he hadn't mastered Hirashin and he didn't have a marker but it would work it had to work with the chakra in place Naruto closed his eyes and stepped forward.

Hinata was numb and for that she was grateful. She was surprised that her reserves were almost full she must have been hit early in the fight, she couldn't remember. Byakugan Flaring to life the world around her became visible as was the injury to here leg and spine as well has a small hemorrhage in her brain. Eyelids still closed she focused healing chakra to her brain slowing the leak to a minor bruising concussion. Madara lunged at her she couldn't move she was going to die. At least it will be painless. She focused on her lifelong crush he was motionless 20 feet away. Naruto was holding her. This is nice Hinata thought as they were enveloped in darkness even with her Byakugan active the dark still wasn't frightening. Though she knew that on some level the dark should have terrified her. Naruto was holding her and he did this so she would have faith in him.

Naruto was holding her he made it he couldn't believe it he looked up to Madara to see him smiling still in the air arm outstretched kunai less than an Inch from his heart. He blinked and Flashed one more time and all went dark.

Hinata opened her eyes an unfamiliar landscape laid before her as she turned her head still in Naruto's arms; her heart sank Kyuubi stood before her in all his glory although there was the noticeable lack of his oppressive aura. Why was he looking at them like that focused like they were the most interesting things on the planet.

**"You are Hinata." **Karuma stated as she looked down at her jailer and the women in his arms.

**"My jailer has done the impossible once again." **She said more to herself than to the two legged female in front of her. As she looked him over she saw now what had been done but for all her knowledge she couldn't comprehend how.

"_**Naruto wake up." **_Karuma thought at the boy she could feel there link still as strong as it had been these last 16 years. As Naruto's head rolled to the side at his command Karuma saw what he was he already knew to be true. The mark of the kitsune was displayed just over his left collar bone it was her mating mark how he had it and how he freed her remained a mystery but she knew as soon as they appeared her that she was free in every sense of the word. Freedom, it had been almost a hundred years since last she had true freedom. Well maybe not true freedom If Naruto died she was sure that she would as well.

"_**Wake up Naruto." **_Karuma said to him again sending him a pulse of energy along with the command.

Naruto rolled his head forward moaning as he slowly regained consciousness Karuma's Chakra burned him less now then ever though he was still uncomfortable from the sudden influx of potent chakra.

_"What is it Karuma, I'm in an absurd amount of pain at the moment." _

_**"You have done the impossible again Naruto although this time, even I an unable to comprehend it. You have freed me Naruto yet bound us even closer as a result, how I am unsure yet you have bound yourself to me as mate without the mating. Don't you wish to see what you humans would call your wife in all of my glory?"**_

As Naruto open his eyes still not understanding what Karuma had told him, he was amazed. She was bigger outside his seal much bigger. She was at least 200 feet tall towering over the trees by at least 100 feet she was probably 500 feet long if she stretched her tails strait although that was unlikely as they always seemed to be moving in a hypnotic dance.

"MY WHA?" Naruto said aloud startling Hinata out of her thoughts. As he said this Karuma started to shrink until finally she was the size of a large dog before once again resuming her transformation into that of her humanoid form.

In a burst of light, blood, and chakra on her hands and knees crouched a women. As Naruto looked at her he noticed first that she shared his whisker marks although hers where much more pronounced than his. She had hair down to her ankles the same burnt orange as her fur. Her eyes were dark red the color of arterial blood almost black in the shadow of her bangs. As her saw her face he noticed that she didn't look human her nose was not defined enough, a gentile ridge from her upper lip from her cheeks and from the bridge between her eyes. Her ears were pointed and almost 3 inches long they also appeared to have hair an the back sides of them, her face was to elongated to be human and her eyes matched it well they were slanted and at more of downward angle than any human he had ever seen. As she stood he saw that she was about 5 ' 8' maybe 125Lb she was not well endowed or wide in the hips. She was lean and little lanky but her body was mostly human except for the rusty orange colored layer of fur about a millimeter in length that covered all but her face, palms, and the pads of her feet. She had claws he realized as he saw her hands just under an inch long and razor sharp by the look of them. As he looked her up and down Hinata moaned in pain bring him back to awareness. As he looked down at Hinata his heart broke he couldn't heal her injuries and they were life threatening he couldn't move her and he couldn't heal her he realized she would die if someone didn't find them soon.

**"I can heal her if that is your wish" Karuma stated her voice still deep for a women yet decidedly more feminine in this form than her real body. "It will be different then when I heal you Naruto she has never experienced the fire of having yokai forced threw her body she will be burned alive then born anew. I don't know what will change but some things are going to."**

Naruto stared down at Hinata watched as her eyes fluttered then closed. "Do it."

Hinata couldn't hear what they were saying and it was getting hard to focus her head hurt but that was it nothing else felt hurt. But she could see her legs. 'That should be horribly painful.' She thought to herself as her eyes started to blur the world went red. Agony she couldn't comprehend fill ever cell of her body it was like being dropped in a volcano and being unable to die. And she screamed a short burst of air and silence as her voice box burned away.

Naruto to watched mouth open in horror at what he saw Hinata was being incinerated in levels first the skin then the muscle and finally organs and bones. She was no more than a blue mist amongst a red ocean. As he watched the mist became darker and bones started to grow into complete skeleton then organs. Naruto's belly churned in revulsion the muscles grew and finally skin she was taller and leaner her hair had red highlights now and he noticed she had received his whisker marks and her face was a sharper more angular than before but that looked be the extent of the changes. Naruto crawled over to her and felt her for a pulse it was strong and steady she was sleeping then as he looked at the scrolls he had on his belt he saw that he still had his scroll that had all of his household possessions in it. As he looked over his four outfits two pictures his frog wallet and his necklace that was it all that was left he didn't even have his hiati anymore. As he looked over at Karuma he saw that she was unconscious and even looked a little pail he dresses both women and the unsealed his gear scroll. With camp made he moved both girls into the tent and closed the flap. Convinced he could stay up for at least a few hours to keep watch.

Eragon synched up his cloak as Saphira cut threw the night sky. He was about a day and a half travel from there new home Hvitr Fell.

White mountain was not truly a mountain but it was the perfect location for him and Blodhgarm to build a castle a large rolling hill of granite over five miles in diameter was in the middle of hundreds of square miles of oak forest numerous rivers flowed threw the forests all running to the sea to the south east. The wildlife was plentiful and soul rich. It had been a year since he had left Alagaesia they had finished constructing a hatchery and living quarters building most of the rooms and halls to scale with the buildings of Doru Araeba but with so few of them even with the Eldunari it was slow work but it was paying off. The wind was picking up and the darkness consumed them as they flew just over the trees. Eragon was worried as he remembered the wave of energy that had washed over Hvitr Fell almost two days ago was worrisome he had never felt anything like it ever before in his life. The initial terror induced by the aura was intense but at such a distance it was shrugged of quickly but he had opened his mind to find its origin two humans and a humanoid being, they glowed brighter than any beings he had ever sensed. Eragon focused on them closer and saw that the brightest figure was smothering it aura over the dimmest figure. He would help them if he could Eragon vowed as he watched them with his mind from his room. As he came back to the current he realized that he would reach them in a few minutes. Eragon probed the mind of the brightest being and was amazed at the depth of its mind it was like an elves mind he pulled back it would do no use to lose himself in the madness that was its mind.

"_Naruto WAKE UP!" Karuma screamed at him as she started building energy to change into her true form. As she looked up threw the trees she shifted at the first glimpse of shadow and swiped her tails as hard as she could. She crouched low over her mate and Hinata as whatever she hit crashed threw the trees with incredible force. Whatever she hit had been huge larger than Manda and felt hard as a rock if she hadn't put chakra into her tail and wrapped them together she doubted that she would have knocked it out of the air. "It entered my mind without contact or line of sight Naruto watch out I'm not sure what its intentions are." Karuma stated Growling threateningly, she pulsed the strongest killing intent she could it was enough to crush most mortals in fear._

Eragon's shock was short lived as he shook himself on Saphira's back. "Are you ok Saphira?"

"_Yes little one. What is that creature it just appeared out of nowhere?_

"I'm not sure but lets find out though." The growl the filtered threw the trees was so deep it shook the leaves from the trees. As soon as they heard it their bodies' convulsed sheer terror gripped them. Their own gruesome deaths replayed over and over before there eyes. Eragon heaved as he threw up. What could spread fear like this this was insane he couldn't move he could breath and by Saphira's shaking she two was immobile.

"Naruto grab Hinata and jump to my head we can fight or flee if need be."

Naruto could feel the residual KI hanging in the air and truly feared for the ones it was directed at. As he landed on Karuma's head he sat down with Hinata and focused his chakra to stick.

"I'm ready Karuma"

Eragon could feel the ground rumbling as whatever had hit them walked closer the terror wave They were facing only grew stronger as what ever it was walked up to them. It looked like a fox with multiple tails swaying behind it. It was unnaturally large as big as Saphira even. Its eyes were dark red and its ears were long and droopy with its teeth bared was a truly terrifying sight.

Naruto saw what appeared to be a dragon roughly the same size a Karuma it shone blue in the light of the stars it had a rider on its back.

"Karuma enough!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the others in the clearing to hear.

As the pressure lessened Eragon gasped as he gulped air into his oxygen deprived lungs "Eka ai fricia un Shur'tugal. I am a Rider and a Friend. Who are you?" Eragon gasped coughing as he regained his bearings.

Naruto heard the man speak but he could not understand what he said. "Karuma can you understand them?" Naruto asked aloud incase the man could understand him.

"To a degree I am communicating with the dragon by transferring images it looks as if he is a hero to his people slaying a terrible king and allowing someone better to take the thrown. Give me a minute I am almost fluent in the language the man first spoke in I will translate shortly. As Saphira finished saying the words to the fox and showing it images representing she was amazed at the speed at which the creature started speaking.

"Where are we?" Karuma asked to the best of her ability showing images of Kanoha and fire country. While also transferring the knowledge of the language threw her bond with Naruto.

Saphira heard a deep feminine voice it was laced with a growl although it didn't seem threatening.

"Where are we?" it asked first surprising Saphira and Eragon. "Repeat what the dragon says in your language as well human so I can learn to speak your language as well. I will remember it all so I should understand quickly." Karuma said as she filled in the gaps by projecting images and feelings to the dragon when she could.

As Eragon and Saphira explained Alagaesia and the uncharted land that they now live in Hinata woke at first starling all in the clearing with her Glowing red eyes

"Naruto my Byakugan won't shut off but its not drawing chakra I can see everything for miles the smallest grain of sand to the Dragons? There are dragons about 5 miles that way she said pointing east towards Hvitr Fell.

Eragon saw the women point and sensed two wild dragons and a hatchling riding on ones back about 4 ½ miles away coming fast. No way could she see them did she sense them that was interesting. Who where these people the fox could speak somewhat but it was slow going.

Saphira and Karuma looked to the sky as the three dragons appeared over the trees coming in low landing between them. The two that flew where young very young they were two of only three to hatch in the last year and they were barely twenty five feet long. The third dragon was a hatchling no more than two days old what was it doing here. As the dragons folded there wings they walked over to Karuma and knelt the Hatchling spread its wings and for the first time flew to the top of her head and landed. A little wobbly it walked over to Hinata and Naruto and stretched its neck out to Hinata touching its nose to her right palm. Light erupted, Naruto grabbed Hinata to jump away but she held her ground a silver mark etched its way forming a symbol on her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More character development and plains for the immediate future please read and review I would like feedback good or bad just try to tell me in more than one word please and thank you o.0

The Gedway Ignasia was beautiful Hinata thought as she looked at the palm of her hand. Although she had never thought of that particular phrase it felt right like there could be no other name for the mark. Has she stared at her hand in wonder the Hatchling turned and jumped off of Karuma's head and flew high into the sky. As the clouds enveloped it they lit up like a prism. Swaths of rainbow colored lights shot in all directions across the sky above them. The dragon the exited the cloud bank was not the hatchling that flew into it. The dragon was now as large as the other two that had brought it to them.

As Hinata watched in awe at the sight before her, Karuma lowered her head to the ground so Naruto and Hinata could speak with Eragon and so she could shift once again. Hinata hit the ground running her Byakugan had been active since her transformation that Karuma performed but she had yet to feel any strain on her chakra reserves.

'That's odd'

'Hello Hinata My name is Boufuu and you are my Rider there is danger coming and we must train if we are to see what we must do to save this land. I know who you are and I know that we are a lynchpin in the creation of peace or the complete destruction of every living being threw out Alagaesia. Will you fight for us will you fight with me?'

"Naruto, we should go with them we are not in Hi no Kuni anymore from what Boufuu told me we are of crucial importance in saving many people in this land."

"Who is Boufuu? What do you think Karuma? You saw what the battlefield was like when we left everyone we knew is dead what is there to return to. If we can save only one life here we will stay and do everything in our power to do it."

"Boufuu is my dragon and I am his Rider, he tells me that although he is too young to ride now he will grow much faster than the wild dragons and should be half of Saphira's and Karuma's size by the end of the year."

Eragon watched in wonder as the all white dragon emerged from the clouds. He was beautiful he thought to Saphira "that he is Eragon" as soon as she finished they were both flood with images of a massive thousand foot silver dragon mating with an equally as large black dragon a nest with one white egg, a wasteland of hellfire and rock the earth scorched black. A woman with glowing red eyes and midnight black hair riding an all white Dragon. A blonde haired man with blue eyes standing on the head riding the same nine tailed fox that had batted him and Saphira out of the air like a fly. He was there with Saphira Murtagh and Thorn as well as Arya and Firnen were also there across form them all stood five beings surrounded in shadows. Eragon noticed that what had thought was a hill that they were standing on was actually a pile of bodies, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, and Kull, Humans and Were cats, Wild Dragons and animals all piled into a massive pile there corpses rotting. There were no birds or scavengers for they were part of the pile. Valdr cut the vision off abruptly and left Eragon's and Saphira's minds.

Eragon shook his head clearing himself of the lingering feelings that came with the images. When he opened his eyes he was shocked at the three before him. The fox was gone and where she had been, a woman stood surrounded by a massive blood pool. She looked like one of the more animalistic elves he had meet in Ellesmira yet he knew she was not an Elf. 'She must be a creature of magic like the Dragons or the were cats.' He thought to Saphira but was disappointed with the grunt that he got in return.

'Saphira can you carry them all to Hvitr Fell? We must contact the others and see what is happening in Alagaesia.' Can you tell them or the white dragon so that we can get home? That vision has put me on edge.' Eragon stated hoping that what was keeping her silent didn't keep her from seeing the need to contact Nasuada, Arya, Orik, and Murtagh.

'Of course, but let me focus this women is extraordinary she is speaking to me very fast and very well recapping this boys life from birth and her experiences which as far as I can tell go back a few thousand years. They can do things that even the use of magic would be impossible. This man in front of you can level multiple mountains before tiring Eragon; she can shift in a blink of an eye and doesn't tire as far as I can tell. She is a being of pure energy made physical Eragon!' Saphira exclaimed excitedly. 'Let me hear the rest then we will speak more.' And she cut her mind from his as she lowered to the ground.

Karuma looked to Naruto and Hinata then in a single jump landed next to Eragon. Fallowed shortly by Hinata and Naruto

"Eragon, Saphira has told me much about what the two of you have done. I am Karuma the Kyuubi no Kitsune a pleasure to meet you king killer. I was able to see the visions that were sent to you and Saphira. My mate, Hinata and I will join you and help wherever we can. Once we reach solid ground Naruto and I will need a large open space so that I can teach him to speak your language as soon as possible." Karuma said after she had sat down with her legs crossed next to Eragon.

"You might want them to hold on it will be rough and they don't have hand holds were they are seated and Saphira is too large to wrap there legs around."

"Saphira said that you could delve into the minds of any thing around you. I will allow you this once to enter my mind and not become lost. I will show you everything so that you can understand and help us as much as we help you." She said as she closed her eyes and bridged her hands under her chin.

Eragon looked to Saphira as to get her opinion only to have her nod her head and say "She is still showing me things."

"Should I wait until you are done talking to Saphira before I start? So that you can focus more on what you want me to see."

Karuma opened her eyes slowly and looked at him; it was not a pleasant look. I am talking and translating to everyone present here including the two wild dragons that brought Boufuu to us. Do not worry about going mad I will keep you from harm.

Eragon watched in awe as the years flashed by before his eyes. The amount of detail in the memories was astounding nothing fluctuated nothing was fuzzy it was as if the flowing images were a constant stream of perfect fairths one after another. The focus required to produce such a sequence was immense let alone to be able to do it and converse with six other beings at the same time gave him a great respect for Karuma. It was obvious the she was a not a being that could be defeated easily, he wondered what could possibly stand as a threat against them all.

They were a few hours away from White Mountain the heard Hinata murmur skulblakas ven and gasp.

What is it Hinata what's wrong? Naruto asked concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Amazing." Hinata whispered as soon as the words left here mouth Boufuu fell from the sky. Her concentration on the spell failing it canceled out and returned her sight back to her regular Byakugan. With the spell ended Boufuu was able to right himself with a few powerful strokes of his wings.

'Please don't connect our eyes again until we have trained using our abilities together more. I'm sure that to see with your eyes again will be amazing little one but in the air and with no practice it is disorienting to be able to see everywhere at once.' Boufuu thought as he flew up next to Saphira.

Giving Boufuu a sidelong glace Eragon debated if he should ask what had happened. The first time he had done that spell the effect Saphira had not been nearly as drastic as Boufuu's had been.

'Boufuu what happened when your eyes were connected? You should not have fallen from the air like that.'

'I do not know how it is possible Eragon Elda, but my Rider is able to see everywhere at once and telescopically zoom for miles and see threw solid objects. We were able to see White Mountain when we connected our vision.'

'But we are still an hour's flight from home?'

'I didn't know what was up or down in that split second and it made me panic, we will practice more once we are on the ground.' Boufuu said before cutting off there connection.

Using the Eldunari's power Eragon was able transfer enough energy to Boufuu allowing him to keep up the last remaining ours of the trip. Eragon was amazed at the dragons' endurance to be so young and to fly this fast for this long it was amazing. The women he realized had gone to sleep leaning against the blond haired man who remained awake. As there eyes crossed Eragon shuddered at the pain displayed. The man looked to be seventeen but his eyes made him look older. It was the jaded look of an old war hero who had been glancing over his shoulder for too long. Eragon stared back unflinchingly and held his gaze.

"We will train together and would appreciate any help you could give us about what it is to be a rider. Hinata knows that having power means that she will also have great responsibility to use that power to help and protect the people who don't have the power to stand up for themselves. I also believe in protecting the people closest to my heart. Even though they don't really need my protecting anymore." as he said this his head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something then looked back at Eragon. "From what Karuma has told me you fight for a worthy and honorable cause and we offer any help we can provide as I'm sure Hinata will as well. We may not be Riders but we can hold our own, and just so you know we will not swear fealty to anyone we don't find worthy."

"I am my own ruler Naruto as I expect you are as well just so you know that if I or any other ruler in this land finds your actions to be threatening to the peace we have fought for Saphira and I can kill you by speaking only one word. You have no wards to protect you from my magic and have many years worth of wards to protect me from you. Karuma slammed us hundreds of feet threw they air yet we had not a scratch. 'Just remember Naruto I fight for peace and the good of the people I will kill you if I have to' Eragon said to Naruto in his mind sending chills down the blond mans back.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face "sorry about that I just had to make sure we are on the right side of the fight." Naruto said as he once again slumped into his depressed slouch.

"I'm sorry for your loss Naruto; Saphira told me that you lost many people to war. Alagaesia is at peace for now and you will get to see some of the most beautiful places in Alagaesia when we go to the capital to meet Nasuada, Hopefully the other Kings and Queens will meet us there. When we get to White Mountain I have to contact some people a friend of mine will show you to a room were you may sleep. I will come get you for morning meal and we will discuss plains for how we will make the trip. We will probably leave the day after next because it is a long trip and will take about a month we will begin Hinata's training then I will allow you and Karuma Elda to partake in the training as well to the best of your abilities. We can start now" Eragon reached into his pocket and picked out a smooth polished stone he had made from mud. Tossing it to Naruto he said "magic is something you have or you don't if you have it you can grow it, if you don't have it you never will unless you also become a Rider. Now focus on the stone and say Flauga if it floats or twitches, I can teach you how to work magic."

Naruto looked down at the stone in his hand in wonder. He held his chakra back and focused on the stone. "Flauga."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked down at the stone in his hand in wonder. He held his chakra back and focused on the stone. "Flauga." Naruto watched in wonder as his chakra moved on its own. Encircling the stone is slowly rose a fraction of an inch then settled down. 'This language controls my chakra for me, Interesting.' Without the word Naruto focused his chakra on the stone lifting it a foot in the air. "Flauga," again the stone rose almost an inch before wobbling and falling back down again.

"Naru.."

"Gimme a sec, Eragon." Naruto once more focused the same amount of chakra that had been drawn by saying the word and lifted the stone. It rose a foot off his palm and stayed there.

"Eragon, your magic word draws my energy and makes the stone float. Yet it is inefficient my control is better than the word alone. With the same amount of energy and my own control I can make the stone float more than ten times higher without fluctuations."

Eragon sat frozen as he watched in amazement at what Naruto was doing. To do magic without any words was extremely dangerous yet here was a man no older than he was when he first met Saphira who had more control than he had now. "Naruto, would you be willing to do a spar with our magic so we may see what the limitations of what each of us can do?" Eragon asked now acutely aware of just how dangerous this man probably was. It had taken him weeks to lift the stone a foot high. It had also required much more energy than what just saying the word brought forth. He had had to focus and force much more energy into the word to get the same result. If what he heard from Naruto was true that he had fine tuned his magic using less of his body's energy to produce more of a result. The implications of that piece of information could be invaluable to many people throughout Alagaesia, good and bad. "If you are willing I would also like to talk about how my magic works in return for hearing how you have managed to control magic without the ancient language. We could speak over dinner or I could have food brought to your room and we could talk over morning meal?"

"Dinner is fine I am sure Karuma wants to go hunting. She has been caged for the last one hundred years. Hinata looks happier than I could have dared hope after what we escaped. I think dinner would be nice I'm still coming down from my battle high and a relaxing evening would be nice, thank you Eragon." Naruto said not realizing how true the words were till he had spoken. No more war, no more worries, no more Kanoha, It was distressing not in the way that he thought it would be. But instead he was numb he felt nothing , and that was what was truly bothering him at the moment. He knew that he would feel again soon, or so he hoped. It was just too much he had never had anyone, his entire childhood was spent alone, ostracized by his own village he was the monster, the demon. Then he had become a ninja and made friends and it was great and he for the first time in his life felt loved. Then Madera had come back and ruined it all he had taken it all away and at the same died doing it. There was no revenge to be had and no way to save those who had already lost there lives. He had failed and he knew it but at least for the moment he had reverted to the place in his mind he went as a child. The iron box he pictured where all the painful things went and stayed locked. He knew that to heal he would have to come to terms with the shinobi's defeat and ultimate destruction of the shinobi way of life. But here in this new land with Hinata and Karuma, maybe even Eragon would help; he could start a new village and teach what was truly important to only those who wanted to learn. 'To do that though it looks like we will have to once again save the lands from great evil.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I Will Not Fail Again!'

Eragon saw the hatchery and great Hall below them as Saphira landed on the main balcony of the only housing building they had completed. It was truly massive building, large enough to house twenty riders with there dragons. It was designed in the classic elven style with large pointed arches with intricate carvings of all things, living animals and plants of all sorts woven threw the arches almost appearing alive.

Naruto was looking around in wonder as Hinata stirred waking up. Boufuu collapsed to the floor breathing heavily completely exhausted.

"Saphira, go and find something to eat I'm sure your starved." Eragon told her as he turned to Blodhgarm who stood to the side looking at group. "I want you to get Boufuu here something to eat after that, I want you to get my mirror and meet me and Naruto in the Dinning hall."

'Are you coming Karuma?' Saphira asked.

'If you can keep up dragon' and with an eruption of chakra Karuma took off in her true form. The buildings she noticed were reinforced with natural chakra and even under her and Saphira's combined weight the building didn't even twitch when she had launched herself from the balcony. She had never heard of humans building structures specifically designed to house and withstand creatures as large as herself. Soon she had cleared the wall and for the first time in a century she let go of her restraints and ran.

Eragon stood there still amazed by Karuma's shift. In a blast of red energy a massive nine tailed fox took of running to the north.

"Naruto, Hinata, this is Blodhgarm he is a caretaker for the yet to be hatched dragon eggs and has been helping me build this place for the future riders."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his hand giving Blodhgarm a half cocked smile "ah, Blodhgarm, what are you?" never being one for tact Naruto figured just straight out asking was the only way to breach the issue that this guy looked half animal. Karuma he could understand but this guy didn't feel like her at all. All and all he was putting off a chakra signature of a high Jonin.

"I am an elf Naruto, Hinata it is a pleasure me you. If you don't mind me asking, who was the women that left with Saphira? I have never seen or felt anything like her.

Karuma is one of nine Daiyokai created from the Juubi. A ten tailed monster that rampaged the earth ten thousand years ago. The Rikudo Sennin the first ninja sealed this beast physical body inside the moon and split its chakra nine ways. By doing this he created the nine Greater Demons they are chakra beings made physical. Karuma is the strongest of the Daiyokai and also has the unique ability to transform into the humanoid shape you saw before.

'I can also shift completely at the expense of shift time' the thought floated threw his head. As he focused on it he watched threw her eyes as a bear that was probably twenty feet tall and forty five feet long by the size of it sticking out from under her paw. Just before she removed its head Naruto severed the connection with her.

"She says she can shift completely but it takes a bit longer to change." Naruto finished as his eyes focused back on the room.

As they walked down the massive halls Blodhgarm looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "You are bound to her?" he asked

"Yes, she was sealed into me on the day of my birth by my father. He needed to stop her from destroying my village so he summoned the death god and by sacrificing his own soul my father used a forbidden sealing art to lock her into my chakra coils so that she would die with me at the end of my life. The only way to circumvent the death god seal was to bind our souls together by other means thus leaving the binding part of the seal useless. Karuma explained what happened saying that I bound us as mates without mating." Naruto finished with his trademark laugh and head scratch. He had reverted to his mask he realized with a start. 'I don't need to hide here.' He thought to himself.

"Chakra?"

"The energy my body uses to produce Magic." Naruto explained

"I see, and Hinata can do the same magic?"

"Sort of, we have different techniques but we are both ninja."

"We have agreed to a friendly spar after dinner so I'm sure you will see at least some of our techniques. You are welcome to join us Blodhgarm.

Dinner had not been bad, but was lacking in meet, Naruto thought to himself as he fallowed Eragon and Blodhgarm to the training field. He noticed that Hinata was walking slightly behind him and had been silent threw out dinner, occasionally picking at her food.

"Are you ok Hinata you seem upset?" He asked concern evident in his tone.

"I'm not sure, Boufuu is wonderful and all," she said looking to the dragon. "But I can't help but miss everyone it has only been a few days but I still can't grasp the fact that we will never see any of them again. It is hard to except that they are dead and that there was nothing we could do, we fought our hardest and were completely defeated. I don't know what we are supposed to do or how to continue living. Boufuu told me we are need here but I don't understand what you, Eragon, and Blodhgarm are saying. So I haven't said anything because I knew you would tell me when you knew what was going to happen to us. I have just been waiting for you to tell me what we are doing now and what we will be doing I the immediate future.

Naruto was embarrassed; he had totally forgotten that it was only with Karuma's help that he was able to even understand Eragon at all. Hinata didn't have that luxury, even though it seemed she was able to communicate with Boufuu, and Boufuu with the Eragon, and Blodhgarm. It was clear now that he had not been filling her in on what was happening.

We are going to go spar right now; as far as I can tell Eragon is the savior of this land and holds great political power. He is not directly involved though so we are almost a month's travel by horseback from the nearest settlement. When we are done sparing we will sleep. In the morning we are leaving to head to the Capital to meet Nasuada the Queen of the Humans. On the way we will meet up with the Queen of the Elves, Arya, and Murtagh, Eragon's brother. Arya, Murtagh, Eragon, and you Hinata are the only living Dragon Riders. When we get to The Capital Orik the King of the Dwarves will be there and we will have a meeting to discuss Eragon's vision and its possible implications against the races of Alagaesia. Sometime shortly after that King Orrin of Surda will arrive to speak with Queen Nasuada about how they will react when and if the threat appears.

"Thank you for telling me what is happening, Naruto. I will help you in anyway that I can. Am I going to be participating in this spar? I have felt restless ever since Karuma healed me."

If you want to I'm sure Eragon wouldn't have a problem with it. I will ask him when we get to the training field.

Eragon turned at the last corridor and lead the small group out into a massive courtyard. In the center there was a massive raised stone stage. It was about three feet high and four hundred feet square. It was polished smooth with no cracks on the surface and was shinning in the evening light.

"Will Hinata be joining us tonight Naruto?" Eragon asked as he looked at the red eyed women, she had no pupil he could see but he knew that she could see everything around them and threw the walls. It was unnerving like Elva's ability was, it went against nature.

"Yes she will, how are we doing this me and you then you and her? Or is Blodhgarm joining as well?"

"How about two on two, no lethal techniques and the team that is first to third blood wins."

As Naruto explained to Hinata the rules they both jumped on the stage to face off against there opponents. Naruto faced Eragon in a relaxed stance and watched as Eragon weaved seals from chakra over his blade. The effect dulled the edge but that wasn't what amazed him he had done seals without ink he had just spoke more of that language and the chakra laid over the blade in the exact seal needed.

Naruto removed his scroll and unsealed his Ninjato that Kakashi had given him. He had never used it but in a sword fight Kunai where not going to get it done. Holding it at his side he made his favorite Justu "Kage Bunshin no Justu" Naruto whispered and watched as twenty clones puffed into existence all ready to attack.

Hinata looked at the wolf looking elf curious to see what he would do. Suddenly Hinata saw a chakra string fly at her head with such speed that she barely got her chakra covered hand up in time to block it. As soon as she diverted the energy elsewhere she charged "You are in my Field of Divination Eight Trigrams Thirty two Palms" Hinata shouted. As she started to deliver her strikes she noticed that when she hit him he didn't panic in fact he seemed to be trying to block her chakra from entering his system by diverting her chakra from the tenketsu at the point of impact. He was half successful only managing to block the first sixteen strikes. It was an impressive feat having never faced a Hyuuga technique before.

Eragon was winded he had managed to beat the clones but it had taken him longer than he would have liked. After he found out that they 'popped' so to speak from one hit, he thought it would be easy but he had been wrong. They only attacked one at a time and every time he popped one the next one wouldn't make the same mistake. Every time he beat one he noticed Naruto smile and look to the next clone. It was frustrating knowing that even though all those clone things where comprised of more energy than Eragon had Naruto looked fine as if the magic he had spent was nothing but a drop in a pool.

I think I know your style will enough not to be cut now the fight really begins Eragon I hope you are ready Naruto said as he opened his eyes they were yellow and his pupil was horizontal red markings shadowed his eyes. He put away his Ninjato and dropped into his ready position. "Don't go easy because I put my blade away, I know everything that each one of my clones learns first hand as if it was me who had fought you. I have fought you twenty times on defense learning your main attacks, how you move, and the limitations of those moves. So don't hold back even a little bit because you will lose before you know it.

Eragon stared at Naruto not sure if he should believe him or not. Sweat rolled down his forehead threw his eyebrow. It stopped at his eyelid, Eragon blinked it away. Eragon threw his sword up in a diagonal slash trying to block the attack that was right in front of him. He felt his sword stop as his vision cleared he looked at Naruto in astonishment he was Holding the tip of Brisingr with his left hand looking at the blade.

"What made it blue? Its not paint."

"Brisingr" Eragon said in return and fire erupted from the blade consuming Naruto in flames. After a half second Eragon cut the flames and looked to see how bad he had hurt Naruto only to see him standing right were he had started. "What? How?" He stumbled

"I'm in sage mode right now and I'm full of natural Chakra. It makes me very fast. Not that fast mind you I just made another clone right in front of you when you blinked and because of sage mode he was able to catch your sword. Then you burnt him to a crisp. I had no idea you could do that as well. You know that would have really hurt. It's going to take more than a little fire and some sword play to make me bleed Eragon."

Blodhgarm was casting wards as fast as he could to block her fingers from striking his body but when she became to fast for him to follow her hits stung only a little bit but they stole his magic. No not stole that wasn't it, they were disconnecting his physical body from his metaphysical body. But that wasn't quite right either it was going to be vary difficult to win if she managed to hit him again. Blodhgarm quickly made himself invisible and sprinted back a little bit to get some distance between them. But the women just stayed on him.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists" Hinata said as she charged chakra to her hands. His body was as hard as a rock and her fingers were broken but she was going to win this fight. As she charged Blodhgarm he tried to dodge right but she caught him in the middle back with a devastating blow forcing his body into the granite spider web cracks appeared where he had struck with enough force to bounce back up only to receive a glowing fist to the gut contorting his body around her arm and fist. Hinata spun driving as much force as she could into him forcing him up over her head, his body still wrapped around her arm Hinata continued her rotation bring him back down and forcing him once again to crack the granite.

A massive crack was heard Eragon turned his head a fraction of an inch to see the dust cloud form obscuring his view of the women and Blodhgarm. The hit to his solar plexus ripped threw his words as if they weren't even there a glowing ball swirled into his chest etching a perfect spiral onto his chest before launching him head over heals a good twenty feet.

Eragon stood up waving the match off as he healed himself he walked over the women who currently lying on Blodhgarm panting. Her fists were mauled they looked like ground meat her knuckle bones were showing. But the most damage was to Blodhgarm; his ribs were broken front and back. Eragon knelt down and healed him hand made sure he regained consciousness before turning to Hinata and healing her hands. Turning to Naruto Eragon looked back at Hinata and Blodhgarm before speaking, "I want to know her explanation Naruto please translate it." Eragon was mad Naruto knew that he was just as surprised as he was he couldn't remember Hinata ever being so violent.

"Hinata, why did you use so much force in a sparing match?"

"His body was hard as a rock, Naruto I used as much force as I thought he could take. When he hit the ground the first time he was still as hard as a rock. Then I hit him again in the stomach and it was like he was as soft as a civilian. My attack was already in motion I couldn't stop. When he hit the ground I watched his ribs brake and I knew it was some sort of technique he used to make himself harder and I had broken it without meaning to."

Hinata bowed low to Blodhgarm who was still coughing lightly "I am truly sorry, I did not intend to cause such injury."

Naruto repeated what she said and was surprised at how quickly the mood changed to calm.

"Accidents happen and I can see her honesty even if I don't understand. I'm ready to go to bed we will lead you to your rooms."

"Is there anyplace to bath before bed?"

"Yes there is a wash tub in your room you can fill it in the bathroom that is connected to your room."

These are your rooms the next one down is mine I will see you both in the morning we should be leaving shortly after sunrise so be up and ready." And with that Eragon left them to there rooms


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke shortly before dawn, looking out the massive open air balcony Boufuu was draped over the edge snoring slightly. The true dark of the early hours didn't hinder her sight at all it was truly amazing how advanced her sight had become. Natural chakra pulsed from the earth powering the seals that wrapped every building here. It was staggering how many there were big and small they covered every inch of this place even her room was lined floor to ceiling. As she looked at them she noticed that the perfect lines were not so perfect. 'The minor imperfections at the joints and crosses in the lines probably significantly weakened the overall capabilities of the seals, whatever there purpose is.' Hinata thought to herself. As she looked threw out the room Boufuu awakened stretching much like a cat arching his back high and fully extending his wings to the sides.

'We should head to the dining hall Eragon and Blodhgarm are already there.'

Hinata looked threw the wall into Naruto's room to see him already dressed. Karuma was in the hall already heading toward the dining hall as Naruto grabbed the last of his things.

'Will you meet me down their'

'Of course little one' turning Boufuu launched himself into the air, wind natured chakra building under his wings creating more lift than would otherwise be physically possible. With one massive down stroke he was gone around the building. It would take little effort to follow him with her new eyes but it was still slightly disorientating to switch back and forth so fast. The Byakugan had always taken time to focus chakra to the eyes. And then cut that flow to return to normal vision. Now she just had to focus and her Byakugan would awaken with no gap in time. Then switch off the same way. She had noticed that when she didn't focus directly on anything the layers of the world around her pealed away and nothing was hidden from her. While it was possible to do for a second or two, anything that caught her eye so to speak, would break her concentration bringing the object and its immediate surroundings into clear focus. She would have to practice seeing everything at once it would be very convenient in a fight. It would be tricky but she would learn how to fight with these new eyes of hers.

Hinata met Naruto outside her door just as he was about to knock. Startled he stepped back quickly scratching the back of his head grinning.

"You look great Hinata." Naruto said still grinning like a fool as he started down the hallway. She honestly hadn't expected him to say that and it threw her heart into her throat. Blushing slightly she choked out a "thank you Naruto kun" at his back. It was quite but he had heard it all the same, slowing for her to catch up to him. As they walked towards the dinning hall they could hear Eragon talking with a woman. When they opened the door they saw a mirror set in the corner a woman was sitting in a chair in the reflection and was talking with Eragon quietly. "I will see you in a couple of weeks Eragon. I look forward to seeing you it has been a long ten years." The woman said before taking her leave.

Eragon turn to them saying "That it has Nasuada," to no one in particular. "We will be leaving immediately I have told Karuma the directions and she has agreed to carry Blodhgarm as well so we will be much faster. She also assured me not to worry about her getting tired and that it would be the dragons tiring first. Boufuu will be coming with us although he will probably be riding on Saphira with me for the better part of this trip he will continue growing rapidly and by the end of the month should be strong enough to ride, and fly the great distances we will be traveling.

Hanabi stared out over the massive expanse of water before her. She could see nothing in any direction. Occasionally some fish would swim within range of her Byakugan before moving on. Chakra drained for the day Hanabi went bellow deck to her room; her 'guardian' was asleep. The women was just older than her sister was and a branch member. Although her Byakugan was sealed she was a Jonin level ninja. She did not seem to be in the service of the village and as far as Hanabi could tell. But the fights she had won getting them out of the village and then to wave country had been more than impressive. She had shown a level of skill in ninjutsu that Hanabi had never seen in a Hyuuga. It had made her angry at first thinking that her father had not thought it necessary for her to learn such useful skills. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was pride that drove him. Pride in the Hyuuga, Pride in the Byakugan, Pride in the Gentle Fist. He would have seen Soren's ninjutsu as weakness. Her anger floated away longing replacing it. The Hyuuga were dead and the village was gone. Hoards of white men had swarmed the village killing indiscriminately slowly taking the forms of the villagers. That was when Soren had grabbed her handed her a note and started running. She had killed anyone who had stood in there way even people begging for help, she had shown no mercy and no one had survived there passing. When they had reached wave country they had immediately gone to a large house on the ocean. An old man named Tazuna had met them at the door rushing them inside.

"Lord Hyuuga has paid for a boat the Eastern continent you both will be leaving as soon as we get to the docks. The ship is ready everything Lord Hyuuga ordered is already loaded and ready we have just been waiting for you two to arrive. Please fallow me."

The ship was large bigger than any she had ever seen. Its five masts we so large three people couldn't reach around there bases. It was at least five hundred feet long and eighty feet wide. The crew looked ready to go running back and forth with rope and other things, tying the last of the stuff on deck down. "Hurry up!" Someone shouted down to them. "We will miss the tide lets go!"

It had been almost three weeks since they had left and Hanabi had fallen into a routine. Wake up and go above deck. Run threw her Gentle Fist Kata's before activating her Byakugan. Even with having no judge of distance she would telescope her vision as far as possible and hold it there till the strain became too much. She had started doing it hoping to see land at first but day after day it had become training. How far she could see, and how long she could keep her Byakugan active had both increased drastically. Her chakra reserves had also increased much faster than she had thought possible. Soren had rarely come above deck stating sea sickness but it seemed that there was some resentment building between them. Hanabi had had enough of it and would find out what her problem was. Hanabi watched as Soren jerked awake turning to glare at her.

"What is your problem with me Soren, the letter father wrote me only explained that the war had been lost and he had arranged travel for me to the eastern continent. That's it so what has got you so upset with me that you haven't spoken one word in the last week."

"I left my family to save you, you insolent brat." Soren had closed the distance in a blink and had Hanabi around the throat. Guiding her over to the mirror Soren ripped her shirt open. There above her left breast was a seal no bigger than a quarter. "It is only under the threat of death that I protect you. For if you feel pain I feel it as my own. If you die I will die. Your father did this to insure your survival. This seal is connected to my Caged Bird Seal. This is why I hate you and your father we have always been your slaves to do with as you please. I bet that you don't even know who I am, do you? I was born one month before Hinata to a Branch house girl of only sixteen. She was the entertainment at your father's bachelor party and was still a virgin when Hizashi left. My grandmother found my mother huddled in the corner of Hiashi's room still bleeding from your father's attention. I am your dad's dirty little secret, sister." The smile that marred Soren's face was completely insane but Hanabi knew she wasn't lying. Her Byakugan told her the truth as she looked over Soren with a new prospective. While Hinata looked like there mother Hanabi had always thought she looked more like her father. Even prided herself on the similarities. But now that she really looked at Soren for the first time she saw that she could have been her father's twin at the same age, it was scary how much she looked like him.

"Where have you been, before you grabbed me out of my room I have never seen you?"

"I was given the caged bird seal at age five right after you where born my eyes sealed away forever. My mother and I were forced to live with the civilians dye our hair brown and wear contacts. I went to the Academy the year before Hinata and excelled I finished second only to Neji. I'm sure that the Hokage knew who I was or at least who my father was because he didn't fallow tradition by putting me on Neji's team. Instead I was put under Yugao Uzuki and given a crash course in being a woman in Anbu. I learned everything I could from her and eventually her team over the next three years. Before he left to fight, your father pinned me to my bed in the early morning hours and changed my seal. Upon his death I would have twenty four hours to find you and get you out of Hi no Kuni I could leave you yes but we are connected now your pain is my pain, your death is my death. I would do what I needed to do to live and he knew that and what better person then me. His illegitimate daughter forced into a being the servant to his favorite, to be reminded everyday of were I come from." She finished the disgust and hatred were so pronounced Hanabi stepped back without noticing.

"I didn't know, even if I had what could I have done you are blaming me for something the man that I loved as a father did to you and your mother. My eyes tell me you're not lying, so my view of my father is currently being revised but I won't sit here and be tormented by you because you can't stop blaming me for our father's actions. We have a chance here to start new to start fresh. He can't control either of us anymore. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do and I will never activate your seal. Hinata and Neji taught me the cruelty of it and I never again want to hear the screams that horrible thing causes. You are free Soren, but I can't remove your seal that connects us. It is only logical that we stick together at least until we can find someone to remove it. You can make you own choices and do what you want. Thank you for saving my life, begrudgingly or not."

Hanabi bowed low.

They heard a commotion above deck shouting back and forth between the crew. As they walked up the stares to the upper deck they both saw the mountains on the horizon still many miles away. The captain walked down to them waving.

"My most gracious guests I am pleased to inform you that we are almost to our destination. That Mountain Range is the spine once we get a bit closer Teirm will come into view that is our destination. Once we reach Teirm the merchant we are meeting with has agreed to take you to the capital. Her name is Angela. I suggest you request an audience with the queen I'm sure she is in need of a good guards and I have seen what you ninja are capable of. Also as a word of caution don't touch the cat. If he touches you that's fine but the first time I met Angela it was her cat that spoke to me. He is dangerous but also the reason you are here. In my head he spoke I tell you, he told me that 'a man will ask you to bring his daughters to the eastern lands. They will have the blind mans eyes that see. Bring them to me, and I will reward you' I know it's you two, you have no pupils but you both see that is why I didn't dump you in the sea be grateful." He finished turning to his crew barking orders as he walked back to the wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Hinata woke with a start her sister was alive and with another Hyuga. If her vision was to be believed. It was so real it had to be a vision. Every detail was clear they appeared to be in a small cabin with a small round window. Two hanging rope beds hung between to poles. Thinking it over the only round windows she could ever remember seeing were in her fathers trade books. 'His shipping stock!' her father had helped a merchant fund a ship. Her sister was on a ship.

"Naruto I think my sister my be alive." Hinata said quietly looking to the sun over the eastern horizon. "I saw her I think she was on a ship. Maybe with a branch house member."

"My clan has always had amazing perception Hinata. though very few of my kin have ever attained true foresight. It is possible that you saw her and that she is indeed alive." Kurama's deep voice washed over them. "The dragon tires Naruto, Hinata, we will rest up and travel this evening I suggest That you summon your clones and learn this language quickly Naruto. I will be work with them individually until we leave. Hinata, Boufuu wishes to practice seeing with you. Saphira tells me that we should reach Ceris by morning and if we run the river northeast we will be at Sithrim by midday. I assume these are friendly cities. I will be helping Naruto while I meditate please refrain from disturbing me needlessly." Kurama finished as she bowed her head and started to shrink slowly to her humanoid form.

Eragon watched the newcomers with interest they had been flying a little over eighteen hours and the kitsune had been right Saphira had tired first. when they had first taken off he had laughed as Saphira took them higher and higher into the sheer winds before leveling off and setting a blazingly fast pace to the northeast at this pace they were sure to out strip them quickly but again was astonished at the power of the giant fox as it took off running even way above the earth she was a beacon of power. As he looked threw Saphira's eyes he could see a shroud of energy domed over the top of her head much like the shield he rapped around his head. But it was the power that she took from the earth constantly replenishing the energy that she used to strengthen her body that truly peeked his interest. To be able to use the earths energy as your own was disheartening, it went against every rule of magic the elves had taught him. the earths energy could and often killed those who tried to use it changing them into statues of stone. Only the most expert spell casters dared to use it, and that was only under very restricting settings. To use natural energy so easily, so carelessly, Eragon feared the newcomers. Even during there little spar Naruto had for a short moment pulled the natural energy into him as well. the attack he had been hit with had also been half hearted and devastating, destroying all his wards in an instant. That was no small feet in itself but as soon as they had broke Naruto had checked his technique and punch him instead. It spoke of control and skill of someone trained from a very young age. He had said he was Ninja the only reference he had every herd of them was from a story of Brom's. A clan of shadow assassins that could do amazing things never seen before with magic. Eragon thought about his brief fight with Naruto and agreed that he had done amazing things those copies of himself alone had more magic in each one than Eragon had at his disposal but even after making twenty of them the metaphysical pool of energy that Naruto had did not diminish in the slightest and when he had started drawing natural energy that pool had quadrupled it was astounding but also truly terrifying to know that they had lost. Blodhgarm had recapped his fight with the women to be able to cut off ones use of magic was also a fearsome skill. She had also seen right threw his invisibility without trouble. Blodhgarm was a seasoned warrior and to be so completely beaten even in just hand to hand it was astonishing. She appeared to be shocked and ashamed if her horror stricken face was to be believed as she looked at the damage she had caused. His vision was worrisome so many dead if it was a vision of the future he would need to be ready. They all would need to get stronger and maybe just maybe these three strangers would be able to help them. There was so much to think about and to plan and to learn. He had hoped the fighting would be over for awhile.

Eragon awoke with a start as Saphira tilted dangerously

'Saphira, whats wrong?' Eragon asked softly as she leveled out.

'Im tired Eragon I have told Kurama about a large clearing ahead and of the Cities on our route I have asked her to shift before we encounter any humans I am going to rest we will leave again after Dinner.' Saphira spoke slowly and carefully telling Eragon just how tired she really was. Eragon noticed that the sun was just rising

'What drove you to push your self so hard Saphira your exhausted.' Eragon said only a little exasperated as he look down at Kurama with suspicion.

'Blasted fox, che a challenge Eragon.' and she left it at that to tired to argue or explain as she landed going down to the river for a drink Eragon stretched his legs has he watched Boufuu flew over head landing near the newest rider. He didnt know what to think of her she spoke a language he had never heard but he could translate some threw Boufuu enough to know that she possessed something she called the Byakugan allowing her 360* degree vision and the ability to see threw solid object or illusions. I appeared that Kurama gave her these eyes when she was healed but he couldn't be sure Boufuu was also confused. He would have to work with them to teach her there language it looked like they were staying for a while. He would also need to teach her about her dragon. he would not force them to stay but it would be good.

Eragon watched as Naruto walked out the the middle of the clearing the amount of energy he was amassing was staggering. With every step his six sense allowed him to watch the magic in the teen grow the thrum of power hazed the air around him lifting his hair and clothing. It was truly amazing to see him trow around magic like there was no cost it was mind boggling.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto spoke quietly but Eragon heard him and was amazed at the thousand clones that appeared all around him Eragon focused on his energy pool and was shocked to find it hardly even changed at all.

"You know what to do!" Naruto shouted out over the crowed and watched to make sure he was obeyed he hadn't had a chance to see if his clones still got unruly when made in mass since he had released Kurama but it was good to be cautious. as all of them sat down and started meditating he relaxed some it was always a pain when he had to explain to one of his clones that he was in fact the real Naruto Uzumaki. Kurama walked up to Naruto looking in his eyes as she moved slowly. She liked the fact that even with out fully transforming Naruto's eyes still lingered on the sway of her hips. To look completely human was in essence to become human she had to separate her physical body from her chakra all together and that left her with no chakra to protect herself with. It also took a long time and a ritual of sorts. She liked her fur to it would be a pain to lose her fur even if it was just fuzz she liked it and it gave her some modesty if only just a little. 'If he asks I will do it if not well mabye' She thought to herself as she put her hand on his shoulder pushing him gently to sit down. Sitting in front of him she drove her conscious back into the Shiki Fuin and spread her thoughts to all of his clones giving each one individual and undivided attention in learning the new language Saphira had taught her.

Hinata watched Eragon as he walked in her direction he was watching Naruto with a look of envy and nervousness. She didn't blame him Naruto was amazing but just looking at him she knew he could see or at least sense the amount of chakra Naruto was building. It amazed her every time. It was so much and he threw it around like nothing. To him it was nothing she supposed he had always had insane chakra reserves. But when Kurama started in Naruto's direction she noticed the extra flare to her step the way her hips swayed. Naruto's eyes drifted down Kurama's body. She would have some competition after all. It seemed that Naruto truly did appreciate Kurama on some level whether it was love or not she would see. Eragon had once again started in her direction and she jumped hearing Boufuu in her mind

'He wishes to help you learn to speak his language if you would like the help.' Boufuu's deep rumbling voice drifted threw hear head pleasantly

'That would be most helpful.' Hinata blushed lightly at getting startled sat down on a rock and unsealed a scroll and ink well.

Eragon heard Boufuu explain and was happy to see her eager to learn it would hopefully be a quick process.

Hanabi stared it the massive stone wall her Byakugan showing her how perfect the mason work really was. It was at least a hundred feet tall and something in the stone prevented her from seeing threw the stone. Soren Stood just as still in ah at the sheer size of the wall it was three times higher than Konoha's wall and it gleamed in the morning light. Hanabi turned around to see a women that had snuck up on her perfectly. Anger colored her cheeks as she looked her over she was short in stature and had a head of bushy brown hair. Green eyes flashed behind loose bangs. As she watched her the women walked up to Soren and was surprised to see recognition in Soren's eyes before the women touched her forehead and whispered a few words. With her Byakugan active Hanabi watched amazed as the seals around Soren's forehead seamed to rise of her skin before dispersing in the slight ocean breeze. When Soren collapsed Hanabi was instantly on guard. The women looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and a ridiculously innocent look

"Well, are you going to pick up your sister, or are you going ogle me with those all seeing eyes of yours." The women said so matter of fact like that I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped all my Hyuga cool gone in a flash as a stared incredulously at this women the audacity of this women. My mind spoke the first tangible thought that cam across it.

"Wha?"

"Your glowing little firecracker, pick her up pick her up, and follow me we have much to discuss." The women said as she turned around laughing to herself I did the only thing I could in this strange new world. I picked up Soren and followed the strange women who's face had shown no hostel intent and walked threw the massive gates into the city of Teirm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hinata watched Eragon closely as he wrote out a sentence on her scroll.

"I believe your sister would ether come threw Teirm, or threw Surda by way of Reavstone. If they make it to Alagaësia." Hinata read as she looked up at Eragon questioningly

"If you have any visions look for landmarks and send them to Boufuu" Eragon said slowly annunciating every syllable with care.

"I will" Hinata replied as she turned to Boufuu watching as he just stared off into the distance with a glaze hovering over his eyes. She had activated skulblakas ven over 8 hours previously and she was starting to feel the draw on her chakra. Little as it was, it had slowly been depleting her reserves all day. Cutting the connection and watching Boufuu as he swung his head back and forth Shaking off the slight disorientation.

Looking up at Hinata he was amazed that his rider could see in such a way. As far as he could tell she had no blind spots. Mix her Byakugon with his thermal and telescoping vision and he could see everything, for miles. 'She was a truly amazing human' he thought to himself as he watched her slowly rise from her spot. stretching languidly she showed her exhaustion openly. He looked threw her to her pool and noticed it was dangerously low.

"Why didn't you sever the connection earlier Hinata, you are exhausted" Boufuu asked worriedly

"You were enjoying yourself Boufuu, and my chakra will replenish by tomorrow and my reserves will be a little bit larger. Don't worry about me Bou I will be fine." Hinata finished her walk over to Bou her head fell to rest on his foreleg. "Just let me sleep a bit..."

Boufuu looked to Eragon Questioningly

"You didn't think it wise to tell her she was so low on magic Eragon" Boufuu said with little heat but the warning was there all the same.

"She is truly amazing Boufuu she has a solid understanding of the basic alphabet and can speak slowly with a little help. It was amazing how much she was able to learn. She is still translating in her head but it should come naturally with time." Eragon said as Saphira started to stir at the edge of the clearing.

Naruto's clones had been dispersing a steady pase throughout the day as one mastered a particular aspect of this new language. Noticing Hinata get up and stumble had made him lose focus.

"Kurama? It looks like we might be heading out soon." Naruto said quietly to the women in front of him. She had sat there cross legged with her hand on his seal all morning. She hadn't even twitched. Slowly as if it took a great amount of effort her blood red eyes opened to look at him. It was still a bit shocking to see her looking at him with love and a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. It was a private look for a lover or husband. With his face red and his eyes wide Naruto managed to form a complete thought before he spoke.

"Im going to dismiss the last of them now" and with a plum of smoke the last of his kage bunshins dispersed waiting for the rush of information and subsequent headache he was surprised when Kurama grimaced slightly before removing her hand from his stomach. Looking down at her in appreciation I knew she had done that intentionally and he was starting to realize what it would mean to be connected to this women for the rest of his life. Looking up over there little make shift camp he notice Hinata resting her head on Boufuu's front leg a look of content on her sleepy face brought a smile to his. He had always thought her a bit weird but she had been one of the only people his age to never say a bad word to him. She _was_ the only girl his age to never say anything bad to him and that was something. When she had confessed to him and died trying to save him he had been pushed over the edge. That was when he had truly started to see her. Pain had revived her along with everyone else. and he had been left flat footed so to speak. She was Hinata-Hime princess of the Hyuga, and he was Naruto Uzumaki, Jichuuriki. He hadn't been able to talk to her then and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Here he didn't have the stigma, didn't have the image that Kanoha had bestowed upon him. He could actively pursue her if he wished to and nobody would tell him he couldn't. There wasn't anyone who would slander her for being with him either. It was a humbling thought that in this faraway land he was free. In his home village his life had never been so simple and there was always risks to think about. He would have to talk to Kurama about it later for now he was tired and a nap sounded just right.

Kurama watched with amusement when Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious. She may have taken the pain but information overload was still a bitch. slinging her 'mate' over her shoulder she had to laugh to herself quietly. she had told him everything she had done since the Great Sage had made her. As that information processed into his head from the last of his clones. She thought about what his reaction would be. Only after he had thought threw it would she see if he truly could be with a being like her. Walking towards Eragon she noticed Hinata Resting against her dragon. she had fundamentally altered the girls genetic structure when she had healed her, or remade her would be more accurate. She was still adjusting to her new body it seemed. Walking up to Eragon and now Saphira she looked to the west the sun still high as she gazed over the horizon. For a brief second a second image flashed over her own before she saw to two black haired, white eyed women standing before massive white gates. In a blink it was gone and all was as it should be. Kurama looked back at Hinata with a smirk. 'Our little Hime was right. They are alive.'

"Eragon what do you know of a city by the Ocean with a massive white wall?" Kurama asked as she approached him.

"That would be Teirm. Why do you ask?" Eragon jump suprised by her question and her sudden closeness.

"There are two girls traveling with an old acquaintance of mine. They have just arrived I would imagine, I would like to send them a message if at all possible."

"I can have Queen Nasuada send a message to a friend of mine there if you have a description I will have her bring them to the Capital. We will meet up with them after we meet up with Arya and Fernen." as he finished Kurama looked at him curiously waiting for him to further explain. "Arya is Queen of the Elves and Fernen is her dragon." Eragon clarified

"My acquaintance is a short women with brown bushy hair and flashing green eyes, she is hard to miss. She should have two girls with her both are related to Hinata. There eyes however are a blind mans white. They don't glow as hers do." she added. Thinking about what she had seen she was surprised to recognize that crazy women talking to the Hyuga girls. She would recognize that women anywhere. The only human to ever challenge her cunning and win.

'Flashback'

"You are foolish mortal for coming all the way down here." she said as one massive eye opened to look at the human that had found her den.

"Ah... maybe it was foolish but then again fools are often happy are they not" it was a rhetorical question and my patience with the human was thinning. As my KI started to seep into the chamber she spoke again.

"I wish to have a lock of your fur kitsune and I would challenge you to a game of riddles for it." I close my eye thinking about the oddity that is this women

"What is your riddle women so I may answer and be rid of you."

"If you break me I do not stop working, If you touch me I may be snared, If you lose me

Nothing will matter." The women said to me as she sat down waiting for my answer.

It was many years after the women left and a blond headed brat that made me realize she was talking about my heart.

'flashback end'

'I't will be interesting to give that women her answer.' Kurama thought as Eragon put his mirror away.

"Queen Nasuada has sent a hawk with your message to my friend Angela who may very well be your acquaintance if the description still matches. We should load up we can reach Ceris by morning if we hurry, we will meet Arya and Fernen just south of Sithrim shortly before midday. I would like to fly around Ceris and head straight to Sithrim. We will stay in Sithrim for a few days and get any supplies that are needed. It is the second largest city in Du Weldenvarden and should be an amazing sight for you three." Eragon finished speaking as he eyed the women in front of him. "We should probably stop in Ceris and get you some cloths. Maybe something you can easily shed, like a cloak.

Kurama looked at Eragon as she focused on herself. A loose pair of black pants tied at the waist and ankles formed around her legs. As soon as her pants finished a a black coat condensed out of thin air before Eragon's eyes. It hugged her thin waist and chest,and had exaggeratedly large sleeves. Bright orange swirls covered her left breast and continued up and under Naruto. A large bright orange length of fur grew up over her right shoulder finally stopping about mid thigh. Kurama looked at Eragon with a raised eyebrow his slack jawed googly eyes were worth the extra effort to do it slow.

"That will work" Eragon spoke past his shock. "I would also like to know if I can ride with you this afternoon and possibly tonight. I want Boufuu to learn aerial combat from Saphira while we travel."

"That will be fine help these two on my head and we can leave."

Eragon took Naruto and walked over to Hinata picking her up carefully. As he turned around a ball of light expanded forming the great fox before his eyes. She was looking at him with one eye that dwarfed him. Needing no more prompting Eragon jumped to her nose then to her head. Blodhgarm came out of the woods with a sack full of nuts and fruit. Making eye contact with Kurama briefly before jumping up to her head. With everyone sitting Kurama started north at a steady lope. Saphira and Boufuu taking point rolling and diving threw the air ahead of them.

"Eragon" Kurama's voice echoed in his head deep and booming it shook him slightly with its sudden change.

"Yes Kurama."

"I am curious about your sword, more so about its maker. I can feel that it holds power."

"My sword was made by me under the instruction of the oldest elf I have ever met. Her name is Rhunön and she made all of the Riders swords. Im sorry to say that there is no more bright steel to make another one. Rhunön told me that to make a sword of power one must have bright steel. It was the only known substance that was able to generate power and be able to be molded into a blade."

"The bright steel is not an issue Eragon. What else could cause a problem with me getting one.?"

"Rhunön swore an oath to never again make another sword. After the Fall of the Riders and Galbatorix's coup' Rhunön felt somewhat responsible for the blade she had made for the Mad King."

"That will be fine there are ways around oaths. That would only leave convincing her to be the only real challenge. This is even more important than meeting up with your Queen or Hinata's family. I only ask for an audience with her." Kurama finished

Not knowing what else to say Eragon agreed to try and set up a meeting with the old elf.

Focusing on his surroundings Eragon noticed that the fur Hinata and Naruto rested on actually held them down as well. Blodhgarm sat farther back on her head. He had seemed uncomfortable since they had left. He would have to talk with him when they reach Sithrim.


End file.
